Nightmares Never Stop
by residentkilla
Summary: Once Ada is tricked into releasing the improved T-virus into a city in Africa, she and Leon will have to find a cure in the labs of Neo-Umbrella and take down the villian responsible. (I got the idea after playing Resident Evil 6 on Leon's campaign)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mission Accomplished**

**South America**

**Brazil**

**Military structure located in the jungles of the Amazon**

**December 2, 2014**

**9:34 p.m.**

**Ada Wong POV**

Ada: "Come on boys, is that it?"

I looked at the three unconscious bodies of a few military soldiers that were scattered across the steel floors. I didn't know who had trained these men, but whoever it was should probably get fired for the lack of work they put into it.

Just as I walked away my communicator rang, so I took it out of my pocket and held in gently toward my ear.

Ada: "Aaaaah, just the man I wanted to speak with."

Daniel: "No time for chatting Wong. Did you grab the plans for the missile already?"

Ada: "I was just on my way to get them right now."

Daniel: "Well don't stall; just finish your mission and get out of there."

Ada: "Okay… wait there is one more thing. For the past hour and a half I've been chased by…. Highly trained soldiers here; I think that deserves a few extra dollars in my pay, don't you think?"

Daniel: "There is no way in hell I'm.."

Ada: "That's fine with me; after all, I'm not the one who needs these plans, so I'll make my way out of he..."

Daniel: "DAMMIT, OKAY WONG YOU WILL GET YOUR EXTRA, NOW GO GET THOSE FILES!"

Ada: "Pleasure doing business."

I put the device back into my pocket and continued throughout the halls to the computer room where Daniel told me the files were located for the missile. On my way I came across a cracked mirror that barely held the pieces of glass together. I gazed at my outfit with a small smile across my face. I had the same clothes that I wore in China a year ago along with my fully automatic Uzi and Grappling gun.

After checking myself out I focused back on my mission to retrieve the data I needed. Ahead of me were the doors that required a code to gain access inside, but I didn't need one. I opened a little utility belt strapped to my waist and grabbed a little scarab looking device.

Ada: "Alright this better work."

I put the device onto the keypad and waited for a few seconds until the numbers 5-4-6-4 appeared. The doors automatically separated to let me in.

Ada: "Easy as.."

Before I had the chance to finish my words, the doors behind me shut tight and a steel frame slid down, covering the doors. At the same time an alarm started up, making a noise to that of a tornado siren. Knowing I had little time left I jogged to one of the computers and started searching files until I finally saw one file labeled "B45_Planos_de_mí ". I transferred the files onto the pin drive Daniel gave me before destroying the other computers and hard drives. With my objective complete I grabbed my communicator and waited for Daniels to pick up.

A sudden banging sound came from the other side of the doors. It was more soldiers looking to kill me as fast as possible.

Daniel: "Ada, did you get the plans?!"

Ada: "Yeah, but I'm trapped inside the computer room until I can find another escape route."

Daniel: "Don't worry; I'll have an evac chopper to your location as soon as possible. In the meantime try finding a vent or something to escape from."

Ada: "Got it."

Above me was a vent that I could fit in with no effort needed. I got under it, jumped and took the small covering off. I took a few steps back and ran to a table and jumped off of it to gain extra height. When I reached the ledge of the vent I grabbed it and pulled myself up, making my way out of the room while the idiots outside kept trying to get into it.

At the end of the small grey prism tunnel I could see another room. I crawled closer and busted the covering off. Inside the room were weapons and ammunition. This gave me clues that I was inside a weapon vault. The door unfortunately was locked and wouldn't budge.

Ada: "Great, what now?"

Man: "Rapidamente, vamos pegar algumas armas e ir caçar o intruso." (Quickly, let's grab some weapons and go hunt down the intruder.)

Footsteps approached the vault then stopped. I was seeing this as a way out of this cage, so I hid beside one of the shelves.

The door opened and in came twelve men to gather weapons. With their backs turned I ran out the vault and closed it behind them. As soon as they heard the door shut they turned back and started screaming for help.

I finally saw the exit door no more than forty-five feet away. I sprinted toward it and busted through, only to hear the sound of fifty machine guns aiming at me. I was a bit shocked, but not at the least concerned. One of the men came up to me with his firearm pointed at my chest and spoke English, but in a Portuguese accent.

Man: "Put your weapon down and surrender now!"

I noticed the man had a few flash grenades attached.

Ada: "As you wish"

While they watched the gun fall I grabbed the soldier in front of me and turned him around. The other soldiers noticed and started to unleash every bullet they had inside their clip. The morons shot their own teammate and were now out of ammo, giving me a perfect opportunity to make a move. I grabbed both flash bang grenades and pulled the pins on both. I dropped both and covered my eyes to avoid being blind.

After five seconds I opened them and stared at the remaining men scrambling around. On my left a helicopter appeared with the initials N.U.S.O.

Ada: "Looks like my ride is here."

I pulled out my grappling gun and hooked it onto the bottom of the helicopter. I pulled the trigger a second time and got dragged up to the railing; from there I pulled myself up and got into the helicopter.

**N.U.S.O. HQ**

**2 hours after mission**

Ada: "Alright Daniel I have your valuable information, now where is my pay."

Daniel: "Certainly, you've earned it."

Daniel snapped his fingers and a man in a dress suit came into the room with a brief case. The man unlocked both hinges from the case and opened it. Inside were nothing but pure hundred dollar bills, all neatly aligned side by side without a single tear or bend in any.

I took out the pin drive, tossed it to Daniel then grabbed the case and made my way out.

Daniel: "Wait up Ada."

Ada: "What do you want?"

Daniel: "I do have one more mission I would like you to handle. You know, if you're up for it."

Ada: "Depends, how much is the pay."

Daniel: "Oh trust me. After the mission you could spend that money and feel like you've only spent less than a dollar."

Ada: "…I'm listening."

Daniels: "Good….good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**Middle Eastern Africa**

**1 mile from Virology Laboratories**

**December 8, 2014**

**4:24 a.m.**

**Ada Wong POV**

I couldn't believe the offer I had gotten for this mission. A total of three-hundred million dollars, just for stopping an improved T-virus from being released into a city. Daniels told me that a terrorist organization was planning to spread the virus sometime next week and that I had to stop them or millions would die. No one was to get in my way or I'd make sure they suffered way beyond belief.

Ada: "Enough daydreaming Ada; time to get down to business."

I stepped out into the streets, filled with locals, and tried to avoid looking suspicious since Daniels told me that I might encounter some enemies. As I walked on ahead I got a chance to look at some people selling items and children playing in the streets. I must admit, this wasn't the fanciest place in the world, but at least it seemed to have caring people.

A light vibration came from my new ear piece; meaning Daniels was calling me. I held two of my fingers on it to hear Daniels more clearly.

Daniels: "Ada are you there?"

Ada: "Who else would it be?"

Daniels: "I just received confirmation of a male enemy spotted in your area."

Ada: "Seriously?"

Daniels: "Yes, but he doesn't look like he's from this country."

Ada: "Do you have any clue on where he could be from?"

Daniels: "I don't know; maybe American."

Ada: "Give me details on his appearance."

Daniels: "White male, five-eleven, dirty blonde, and is wearing brown jacket along with a blue shirt and grey pants."

Ada: "Don't worry about it, he probably won't recognize me with this outfit."

Right then I looked at my clothing which was basically stained white robes covering everything but my eyes. The robes stopped anyone from knowing what I was wearing underneath. It was the same thing I wore from the time I worked with Wesker before the Illuminados. **(Not the red dress, but the spy outfit from "Assignment Ada")**

Daniels: "Good, but try not to get spotted or else you could be reported and compromise the mission and lose your chances at a three-hundred million."

Ada: "Got it."

I took both fingers off the ear piece and proceeded through the city on foot while at the same time looking out for the man Daniels described. Whenever I thought I saw someone that fit the description I hid behind the nearest trash can or pretended to blend in with other people's conversations even though I had no idea what some of them were saying.

Halfway there I started to feel a bit hungry, so I browsed some of the local markets for something to eat. I looked at one that had one of the most bizarre appetizers I had never once encountered in my life time. I gazed at some insects that had been recently fried either dead or alive; another plate had some fresh fruit while the next had cooked salmon. After standing there for a minute or two the short dark bald man wearing a yellow shirt and shorts spoke up.

Man: "Anything you like here?"

I would have told him that the insects looked gross, but I didn't like offending people that weren't my enemies.

Ada: "How do those bugs taste over there?"

Man: "Try one yourself and then tell me."

Ada: "…..Thank you."

I picked up one of the bugs and looked at it; ready to take a bite, but I didn't want to. It just felt wrong to eat the critter even if it was already dead, so I just slid it into my robe and made it look like I ate it.

Man: "So, what do you think?"

Ada: "Mm, that tasted pretty good."

Man: "Would you like another?"

I replied surprisingly fast to the vendor's question without any hesitation.

Ada: "No thank you. I'll just have some fruit to go."

Man: "What type?"

Ada: "A mango and that will be all."

Man: "Here you go."

I reached into my pocket to take out some money to pay with, but he stuck out his palm.

Man: "No need to pay, it's free."

Ada: "Really? Wow thank you."

Man: "A nice day to you miss."

Ada: "You too, thanks again."

I took a bite out of the mango and chewed it slowly to savor the flavor. Nothing tasted better than fresh fruit from a local market. It took me five minutes after my meal to realize that I had a mission to complete.

For ten minutes I walked cautiously to the building containing the virus without any sign of my little friend. I felt like I was in the clear until I arrived at the front of the structure where one man stood at the front door carrying a handgun in his hands. Two things could happen now; either he would ignore me and let me in or he would expose me and end my mission. I decided to go for it and try to walk in, but halfway there I bumped into a man who had gotten me from the side. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind until I looked at him clearly.

Leon: "Sorry ma'am that was my fault."

Ada: "Leon."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure we all knew it was Leon from the description. Sorry it took me an eternity for me to upload this chapter everyone, it's just that my internet had been cut off for a while, so I had to wait a while until it was paid off. Thanks for the reviews everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Africa**

**Near Laboratory**

Leon: "Once again I'm sorry ma'am."

In fear he would recognize my voice I didn't talk back, but instead nodded my head. He observed me for a few seconds then took out a photograph of me.

Leon: "Have you seen anyone that looks like this?"

Again I stood silent until he finally stuffed the picture back into his jacket.

Leon: "Well I'm sorry to waste your time. Have a nice day."

He walked away from me and continued toward others to show them the same photograph of me.

Ada: "What are you doing here Leon?"

Daniels called again at that exact moment to check on my progress.

Daniels: "Ada how are you doing? Have you seen any sign of the enemy yet?

I gave a confused look at Leon, who had his back turned, and began wondering why he was here in the first place. Could he have been working with the terrorist group planning the release of the T-virus? No, he couldn't be, because I knew the type of person he was and that was a good man who would always do what was right, but still what was he doing here?

Daniels: "Ada talk to me."

Ada: "No, I haven't seen him yet."

Daniels: "Good, but that doesn't mean you're in the safe zone yet."

Ada: "I know, so do me a favor and stop bringing it up."

Daniels: "Just finish the mission."

Ada: "Understood."

For a while I waited until Leon was clear out of sight before continuing. Afterwards I had to think of a way to get rid of security at the front doors. I was told that the there was no security here and that It would be a breeze walking in, but apparently the imbecile who carried out the info didn't double check, so I am left here to improvise.

Ada: "What to do, oh what to do?"

A brilliant idea suddenly popped into my head except this would involve a little violence. I noticed one man walking past another who was leaning on the wall, giving me the perfect opportunity for my plan. Just as the man passed the other I grabbed a small rock from and threw it accurately at the back of his head. The one who was walking stopped, turned around, and walked to the leaning man.

Man 1: "Hey nini ilikuwa kwamba kwa?!" (Hey what was that for?!")

Man 2: "Je, ni wewe kuzungumza juu?"(What are you talking about?)

Man 1: "Unajua nini alifanya! Don 't kucheza hatia na mimi!" (You know what you did! Don't play innocent with me!)

The man I threw the rock to threw a cheap shot and got him right in the jaw. The other guy got up furious and tackled his attacker to the ground where he started to throw punches straight at his face. The attacker covered his face with his arms, trying to avoid serious injuries. The victim pinned both the man's arms, but let go when the attacker spit in his eye. He covered his eye; giving enough time for his opponent to knock him off. Both men were drawing attention to themselves by many locals who didn't bother to stop the fight. They watched them throw punches at each other like if it was entertainment.

Leon, due to the fact he was an American agent, could do nothing, but run to the security guard and tell him what was going on. Right then and there I saw my opportunity to go inside the building. On my way in I felt a cool breeze freshen my body from the heat I had to put up with wearing these robes.

Ada: "Time to finish this up."

I threw the robes off of me and now stood in a spy suit I had owned for quite some time. While walking through the empty hallway I decided to call Daniels to let him know my current status.

Ada: "Daniels I'm in."

Daniels: "About time."

Ada: "Yeah yeah, just tell me what to do already."

Daniels: "In the lower levels of the lab there is a heavily secured door containing the virus. Get in there first and then I'll fill you in on a new objective."

Ada: "Can you be more specific?"

Daniels: "It's in the third lower level, but be cautious Wong… there guards who guard the elevator on that floor."

Ada: "Got it."

Lucky for me the only people who show up here this early are the guards instead of the scientists, so I didn't have to worry about hurting civilians.

Guard: "Hey, unafanya nini hapa?" (Hey, what are you doing here?)

In the hallway to my right was a security guard dressed in a green hazmat suit and loaded handgun. He raised the gun to me and threatened to shoot.

Ada: "Dammit!"

The man walked closer to me with no sign of lowering his guard. When he got to me he reached out to grab my arm… big mistake. I ducked down fast and punched him in the gut hard enough to make him drop the gun. My enemy tried to kick me, but I placed my hand underneath his leg and pushed up with enough force for him to fall on his head and pass out.

Ada: "This gives me an idea."

**5 minutes later**

Ada: "This should get me through security."

I now wore the hazmat suit the guard had previously had. As for that guy; he was tied up inside one of the lab rooms, under a table. Hopefully I would finish this before they found the body.

I walked up to the elevator, hit the button, but didn't step inside. Instead I took out a timed flash grenade and dropped it in there. I pushed the button to send the elevator to the lower floor before getting out of the small room. When the doors sealed tight I took out a small yet powerful torch and began carving a hole in the doors. After I finished I kicked it in and slid through as an exploding sound flooded in my ears that signaled my Q.

I opened small top of the elevator and got in. The security guards were moving around without a clue on what was ahead of them. One of them reached out and grabbed my breasts. Enraged, I punched him in the chest several times before delivering a knockout punch to his head.

Ada: "Time to finish with the rest of you."

**Leon POV**

I looked at the guard who kept trying to break up the fight by himself. I could help him, but as an agent of the United States I couldn't get myself involved in conflicts like these.

One of the two fighters was in a choke hold by the guard while the other hung from his back. It kind of reminded me of the way little children fought; with no skill, patience, or reason. (**I could always be wrong)**

Guard: "Kupata kuzimu ya mimi moron wewe!" (Get the hell off of me you moron!")

Leon: "Wish I knew what he was saying."

Finally the guard was able to throw them both to the ground as he pulled out his gun.

Guard: "Wewe 're wote kwenda kutumia mengi ya wakati katika shukrani gerezani Stunt kidogo wewe mbili vunjwa.." (You're both going to spend alot of time in prison thanks to the little stunt you two pulled.)

For a while he waited until authorities arrived and took the two fighters away. The first thing the security guard did was go inside the lab, probably to cool off. Two minutes later he came out shouting something in the same language I couldn't understand. With no one else around who gave a damn about what he said, I went over to him too see what was wrong. All he did was point directly into one of the rooms.

I stepped inside and observed the area. Under the table was a man tied down and unconscious.

Leon: "What the hell happened to him?"

The guard soon came in to try and aid the man. He pointed to me, then at the door and spoke once again in the unfamiliar language. I had only assumed that he wanted me to investigate out of the room, so I did.

Leon: "What happened here?"

An elevator stood before me, but with the middle carved into a circle.

Leon: "Oh crap! Did she arrive already?!"

With no time to think to myself I jumped through the hole and landed on top of the elevator that had its hatch open. On the ground lied several deceased bodies of men with hazmat suits. It looked like a bullet storm had occurred inside here.

The sound of gunfire started up a few halls down.

Leon: "I've gotta stop her!"

**Ada Wong POV**

Ada: "Damn, they really know how to put up a fight."

I could, at last, hear them speak in English for once, but their words weren't in my dictionary.

Man: "Surrender now or you will face several charges for this!"

Ada: "Sorry boys, but surrender isn't a word I recognize."

I could hear their footsteps approaching the wall I was hiding behind.

**Guard POV**

My men and I had our weapons locked and loaded as we neared the strange woman's location. We were ready to turn anything that moved into a pile of shit.

Guard: "You, check behind there!"

My comrade walked slowly with his gun up high. He quickly looked and turned back.

Guard: "What is it?"

Comrade: "She-she's not there?"

Guard: "WHAT?! HOW IS THAT EVEN PO-"

I froze just as my teammates fell lifelessly onto the cold steel floors of the hall; each was implanted with a bullet in their heads. Around that time I felt a knife at my throat

Guard: "…H-How did you-"

She replied in a sexy, yet menacing tone.

Ada: "You guys really should close up those vents; bad people could slip away pretty easily."

**Ada Wong POV**

I slid the knife across the guard's neck and watched him fall with his hands trying to cover the amount of blood he was losing. When he stopped moving, I searched his body until I found a keycard to my next destination.

Ada: "You wonder why they keep these with them."

Daniels: "Ada, did you kill the terrorists?!"

Ada: "Nothing to worry about now."

Daniels: "Good now proceed to your next objective."

Ada: "Copy that."

With the keycard now in the right hands, it was time to get this over with. I looked at the card and found the room to use it on.

Ada: "Room C-3. That's not too far away is it?"

Lucky for me it was three rooms to my left. I headed for it, took out my keycard, swiped it on the side slot, and watched the doors slide apart from each other.

Ada: "Oh my god."

Daniels: "What is it?! DID YOU FIND IT?!"

I kept quiet for a minute to stare in the room. There was a projector screen showing footage of a virus reacting with something else. Some light brown maps hung on the wall with certain locations circled in red marker. A large round table took up two fourths of the room's total surface area; on the other side was another door.

Ada: "Not quite."

Daniels: "Take out you're live cam and let me see!"

I did as told and took out the little cam I had also had since the illuminados incident. I pushed a few buttons to connect to Daniels then slowly turned it so he could see for himself.

Ada: "Do you know what these maps could be for?"

Daniels: "Probably the locations in which they will release the virus."

Ada: "What about the screen projector over there."

Daniels: "Must be the results from the viral experiment from when they enhanced it. You should continue your search for the vial and when you do find it DESTROY IT."

Ada: "Got it!"

I hung up and went over to the door.

It was as dark as an eclipse in there; suddenly the lights flashed on to reveal the small 5x5 room I was in.

Computer voice: "Decontamination will begin effective immediately ."

Ada: "Wha- AAAAh!"

A shower of disinfectant liquid burst from the wall and drenched me for the next fifteen seconds.

Ada: "FUCK! OH NO!"

I grabbed placed two of my fingers on my earpiece; hoping it would still work.

Ada: "Are you still there!?"

Daniels: "Where else."

Ada: "Thank god."

Daniels: "Why? What happened?"

Ada: "...I'll explain later."

Computer voice: "You may now enter the lab."

The steel frame in front slid aside with the granted access from the computer. A short mist about three feet tall covered the ground and made it slightly impossible to see anything I might run into.

Ada: "Daniels, I'm in, but this mist isn't helping my vision."

Daniels: "Hate to break it to you, but that's your problem now."

Ada: "Yeah thanks for the help. How exactly do I destroy the virus anyway?"

Daniels: "First, find the virus!"

I wanted to ask more never ending questions, but I wasn't in the mood to get pay deduction.

Ada: "Oh man, this mist isn't making it any easier. There has to be some kind ventilation fan to get rid of this stuff."

** Leon POV**

Leon: "Oh god, what did you do Ada?"

Lifeless corpses were scattered across the ground. One had its throat sliced open by something I'd suspect to be a knife.

Leon: "She's gotta be around here somewhere."

Guard: "Hey you."

The foreign voice came from behind me; it was the security guard that stopped the two from fighting outside not too long ago.

Leon: "So you do speak English."

Guard: "Yes, I do."

Leon: "Why didn't you use that language instead when you spoke to me earlier?"

Guard: "Never mind that! We still have to look for the intruder."

Leon: "Way ahead of you, but be careful; she's not as helpless as she looks."

Guard: "The bodies kind of gave it away. Anyway, you take the West side and I'll head east."

I nodded before proceeding in my given location as he did so too. There weren't too many places to check because I lacked a security card for entrance, so I could only take doors with handles on them. Eventually I came across a door with the text "Control/Security room" imprinted, but it also needed a card.

Leon: "There has to be another way in."

A gentle breeze descended from the ceiling.

Leon: "That's convenient."

I jumped up and grabbed the bars of the vent and let gravity do the rest. Once again I leaped into the air; only this time, I grabbed the edges and pulled myself up. I crawled three feet across before taking out my knife and plunging it into the weak metal, carving a neat square to go through. I pushed the cut out down and dropped into the room. It was nothing special; it was like any other control room. A few monitors and some switches mounted on the wall.

Leon: "Maybe there's something on the monitors."

More than half of them had hallways on them except for one. It was hard to see the room with a bunch of mist in the way.

Perhaps one of those levers could be of use.

Leon: "Come on there has to be something here!"

**Ada Wong POV**

Ada: "Come on! Just tell me how to destroy the virus first."

Daniels: "Fine. It's not really complicated; you just have to find a host."

Ada: "Host, for what?"

Daniels: "As you know, the virus will not spread if it has a host. All you have to do is inject it into someone, shoot them in the head, and last but not least, burn the body!"

Ada: "Thus killing the virus and the host! You really thought this through didn't you?"

Daniels: "You don't know the half of it, hahahaha."

Ada: "So this virus, is it like the original T-virus?"

Daniels: "Sure."

Ada: "What does that me-"

*Crash*

Ada: "Huh? Hmm. Looks like I'm not alone anymore."

Daniels: "Don't worry about it. Just find T and do what I said."

I activated my flashlight which was attached to my chest and moved out. Hopefully the light would improve my sense of sight.

Ada: "What's that?"

It seemed that the light from my device had reflected off of an object, giving it an intense glow. I cautiously approached it then stretched out my arm to grab it.

**Leon POV**

Leon: "Finally!"

At last I found the lever reading "Ventilation fan". I had used a great amount of force until it gave in and lowered. I could hear the fans beginning to accelerate in speed.

I ran back to the monitor and saw the mist fading away, showing two people inside.

**Ada POV**

I noticed the mist disappearing at a fast rate, making the vial easier to read.

Ada: "Warning, keep away from anything living. Daniels I think I just found it."

Daniels: "Good, now find a host."

Ada: "I'll probably inject this into one of the corpses outside the room."

I took out a syringe and put the liquid in there. Before I tossed the vial aside I looked at it one more time. The reflective glass revealed a figure behind me holding a knife.

Ada: "Maybe not."

I spun quickly and avoided the guard's assassination attempt. I grabbed his chin, lifted it up and stuck the needle inside him before putting pressure on the top button.

**Leon POV**

Leon: "NOOOOOOOO, DAMMIT ADA!"

I ran to the door and opened it from there then sprinted as fast as I could to every open door I could find on the East.

A conversation was coming from one of the doors, so I set out as fast as I could. Maps were hung on one of the walls and a projector displayed some sort of virus.

The guard was on the ground covering his neck and coughing several times while trying to speak.

Guard: "Y-you c-crazy bitch! D-do you know w-what you have done!"

Ada: "Yeah, I do! Now you can rot in hell with the rest of your men for trying to spread-"

Leon: "Ada!"

Ada: "Leon!"

Leon: "Ada, you have to tell me who you're working for or else-"

Leon looked at the guard who had now died from the virus.

Leon: "No no no no no no no NO!"

The corpse slowly made his way back up. The former guard was now very pale, had blood running from his mouth, moaned repeatedly.

Leon: "He's a zom-"

I was cut off by a bullet that imploded into the zombie's head.

Ada: "If I were you, I would leave now."

Leon: "Why."

Ada took out a lighter **(How convenient huh? :P)** and threw it on top of the corpse. She then shot it causing it to explode in a flame that consumed the body. Some of the liquid had flown into multiple directions causing most of the lab to erupt in flames.

She put her gun away and ran out of the room.

Leon: "Ada wait." **(It's never an RE without Leon saying that)**

Computer voice: "WARNING A FIRE HAS BEEN DETECTED ON THE LOWER LEVELS OF THE BUILDING. ALL EMPLOYEES MUST EVACUATE THE BUILDING OR GET LOCKED INSIDE FOR TWO HOURS. LOCKDOWN WILL COMMENCE IN TWO MINUTES."

Leon: "I gotta get out of here!"

I sped out of the room and tried to find the direction I came from.

Leon: "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! YES!"

Familiar corpses on the ground helped me recognize the area until I found the elevator. I got in and pulled myself out from the small hatch left open. Several thin rails were on each side of the walls making easier to get up **(meaning he went assassins creed style on that)**. Now that I reached the top I sprinted towards the exit.

Computer: "Seven, six, five, four three-"

A giant steel wall started to descend from the front doors. Adrenaline hormones kicked in; giving me that extra boost I needed to sprint faster.

Computer: "Two, one"

I threw myself at the ground and slid across the floor. The glass from the doors shattered as I went through them. The gate closed behind me making it impossible for anyone to go into the facility.

Authorities were outside as were firemen and many reporters. One of the officers came to my aid and helped me up from the ground. Suddenly an apocalypse of reporters ran to me and started speaking in the native tongue. I just covered my face and got past them as fast as I could.

**5 Hours after the fire**

**NATO Office**

**Daniels POV**

I looked at the footage retrieved from the cameras in the labs. Everything was going just how I wanted it to.

Daniels: "Oh my dearest Ada, you sure came through for me. Too bad you didn't really get every bit of detail from the virus."

**Inside the laboratory**

The corpse Ada had shot and burned rose up again and began making its way out of the lab where many policemen and detectives were investigating the fire.

**Daniels voice**

A good thing too or my plans might have just failed.

**Labs**

Officer: "Hey look! We've got a live one."

The officer walked up to the walking corpse and reached for his shoulder.

Officer: "You're going to be okay I pro- What are you doing?!"

The zombie's teeth penetrated the officers skin as it took a chunk of flesh out.

**Daniels voice**

Pleasure doing business, Ms. Wong.

**A/N: Took me forever to remake this chapter. Hope you enjoy the re-upload on it. I really hope you guys knew what type of scene I was trying to make at the end. *Slaps self* A box -_- really.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Location: Hotel in Northern Alaska**

**12:00 p.m.**

**Ada Wong POV**

Ada: "Can you also bring a glass of Champaign to go with the chocolate cake?"

Lady: "Most certainly ma'am! Will that be all?"

Ada: "Yes."

Lady: "Okay then. You're cake and Champaign will be there in just a minute. Bye!"

Ada: "Thank you"

I hung up the phone after placing my order and threw myself on my luxury bed. I had probably made the best decision in my life time accepting the mission and completing it. With millions of dollars in my account I could stop working and settle down, but I had two questions about that in my head.

What would I do if I gave up being a spy to live a normal life? Would it be boring or fun? During my thinking phase somebody tapped their knuckles on my door.

Ada: "Who is it?"

Man: "Room service! I have a cake and a Champagne bottle for miss Ada Wong."

Ada: "I'm going."

I got up and walked over to the door and unlocked it by sliding a tiny chain that was attached to the door and opened it. A handsome young man stood before me; holding on to a small cart which carried my dessert.

He let himself in and placed both items on a small nightstand next to my bed before leaving. I closed the door behind him and approached the cake. A small chocolate delicacy sat there waiting to be eaten by its purchaser.

Ada: "I'll eat this with some entertainment."

On my bed laid a thin remote that operated the forty-two inch flat screen that hung from the wall. I grabbed it and began channel surfing, but so far nothing of my taste was displayed. I could hear every little sound of each channel whenever I changed it.

TV: "We now return to- Welcome to a show I like to call- But why Robert why?!- Do you like trucks?! Well then- Another Biohazard outbreak- Life of the average rich person!"

The voice stating "Another Biohazard outbreak" quickly drew my attention as I returned to the channel.

Male Reporter: "That's right Emily! For those who are unaware of this, an outbreak occurred earlier this week in a city in central Africa. At this moment we have reported over ONE-HUNDRED THOUSAND DEAD one including African senator Cameroon Akil who was just visiting his family for the week.

Emily: "We are now being told that the BSAA's African Branch is having a hard time keeping the city in containment and that if the outbreak lasts any longer than the infection may be able to escape and make its way into other neighboring cities."

Male Reporter: "According to our sources the outbreak might be caused by a former virus know only at T, which hit a major city in the U.S. called "Raccoon" back in nineteen ninety-eight. Later it was discovered that a popular Pharmaceutical company called Umbrella was behind its development. Afterwards the virus was put on the black market for anyone to buy. Fortunately a vaccine was formulated years after the first incident; leaving the incident at Harvardville to be the last known outbreak of the T-virus."

Emily: "Right now the Central for Disease Control or CDC is trying to figure out if this could be a new enhanced T-virus by trying to retrieve a blood sample from any infected in the city, but so far anyone who has gone in has not come out. For the moment we assume it's a terrorist attack, but we have no information on that either."

Ada: "What? How? But I stopped it."

Male Reporter: "For the past few days the North Atlantic Treaty Organization known as NATO has been having disputes on what to do about the situation. Half of them want more troops sent to the scene, but the other half demands for the currently stationed soldiers to go in for a full extermination. The problem with that first plan is that what if more men and women were sent in and the still couldn't keep the containment in order. The other idea results in no one left to border the city; which could let the infected through."

Emily: "We promise to have more information on the crisis regarding these problems at p.m., but for now we must say goodbye. Thank you for watching! I'm Emily Richards."

Manny: "And I'm Manny Andrews."

Both: "And this is channel five news."

Ada: "I can't believe it."

**Leon POV**

**Location: Washington DC**

I sat alone on my bed inside my hotel room thinking of my failure to stop Ada from doing what she did. For months the government has been trying to find the mastermind who holds an organization made up of ex-Neo-Umbrella scientists and soldiers. For now we suspect he's also working in one of the major departments of the world, so we have to be careful if we ever find him or he could do something bold and daring that might affect everybody.

Leon: "What the hell."

I looked at my device on the nearby table which was moving in random directions caused by the vibration, so I picked it up and lightly hit "Answer".

Leon: "Hunnigan, what's up."

Hunnigan: "The outbreak in Africa. That's what's up"

Leon: "What about it?"

Hunnigan: "You've been assigned to go and help out in the situation; sorry."

Leon: "…Alright."

Hunnigan: "If it gets you out of your depression; I heard one of your friends is going to be there."

Leon: "Really, which one?"

Hunnigan: "His name is Chris Redfield."

Leon: "At least I'm not going unrecognized by anyone."

Hunnigan: "Good for you. You leave in three days."

Leon: "Wonder how Claire will be when she finds out her brother and I will be fighting on the same team, but without an argument between us."

For as long as I can remember Claire's always wanted Chris and I to go on a mission together. I guess she wants us to get to know each other more, so we can become best buddies or something.

I started to dial her number into my device and waited a few seconds for her to pick up, but instead a male voice came from the other side of the line.

Male: "Hello?"

Leon: "I'm sorry, but is there a Claire Redfield there?"

Man: "Nope!"

Leon: "Well then sorry to bother you, bye."

I hung up and turned on the T.V.

Leon: "Hmm, she must've switched numbers. She did talk about it a few months ago."

Feeling hungry I grabbed the wall phone and dialed the lobby.

Man: "Yes?"

Leon: "Can I order something up please?"

Man: "Certainly. What will you have?

Leon: "Just a cooked steak, vegetables, and some ice cold water will be all."

Man: "Any certain vegetable?"

Leon: "Broccoli and sliced carrots."

Man: "Okay, your waiter will be there in a few minutes with your food."

Leon: "Thank you."

What could I do now in this little room while I waited.

Leon: "Might as well watch some T.V.

Right as I grabbed the control a knock came from my door.

Woman: "Room service."

Leon: "Damn that was fast."

I jogged to my door and let a lady in who had my food in a cart.

Leon: "How'd they make it so fast?"

Lady: "We accidently made an extra for someone else, so you saved us from throwing it away."

Leon: "Glad to help."

The woman let out a giggle before placing my food on the table and leaving. I closed the door behind her and jumped onto my bed with the remote.

Leon: "I still got it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 4

**2 Days before assignment in Africa**

**Leon POV**

Bartender: "Hey buddy, want another round."

Leon: "Yeah… why not?"

My server poured another shot of whiskey into my cup and added a few drops of lemon juice. I wasn't much of an alcoholic, but during times like these I had too. I always had to put my mind at ease or I wouldn't be able to get any sleep thinking that my life could end during my missions.

Bartender: "Here you go; just how you ordered it."

Leon: "Thanks."

I picked up the cup and took it in with one gulp. I could feel the weight of the world hopping off my shoulders as I finished the drink.

Bartender: "Another?"

Leon: "No thanks. I think I've reached my limit."

I got out of my seat and headed toward my Camaro. It's main color was silver with two wide black stripes running along the middle. With the pay I got from the government I could buy anything I wanted, but I only got what I needed. I learned that from my parents.

Leon: "Damn, not again. What's up Hunnigan?"

Hunnigan: "Leon, I was just informed that the BSAA can't contain the outbreak for much longer, so you'll have to be deployed first thing tomorrow morning."

Leon: "You've gotta be kidding me! I haven't even begun to write out my will yet."

Hunnigan: "Very funny, now go get some sleep, so you don't complain about it later."

Leon: "Sure, and thanks for killing my fun."

Hunnigan: "You're welcome."

I hung up on her then pounded the wall. Few pedestrians got scared and walked around me while they stared.

Leon: "What are you looking at?!"

A couple took a few steps back before jogging away to their vehicle; speaking of which, I had to get into mine too.

I took out my keys and hit a button rather than doing things the old fashion way. The door to my Camaro smoothly opened as I sat in the driver's seat. I started my car and drove down the streets to my apartment.

Leon: "Man its dead in here."

I started to change radio stations until I came across one of my favorites and sang to it."

Leon: "_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort! Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck is I cut my arm bleeding… this is my Last Resort… This is my last resort! Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort. Suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. Do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong or would it be right; If I took my life tonight. Chances are that I might. Mutilation out of sight And I'm contemplating suicide. 'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind; wish somebody would tell me I'm fine- _I'm here, finally."

I stepped out of my car and entered the hotel's lobby. I heard from multiple people that stayed here that this was one of the best hotels in the country.

Jeffery: "AAAh Mr. Kennedy, would you like anything brought up to your suite?"

Leon: "No thanks Jeffery."

Jeffery: "If you don't mind Mr. Kennedy, I would much rather prefer to be called Jeff."

Leon: "Alright Jeff."

Jeffery: "Thank you, and have a wonderful evening Mr. Kennedy."

Leon: "Will do."

Jeffery was the hotels manager. He usually didn't talk to anyone who did not stay in a luxury suite on the upper floors, and spent over eight grand here. Probably explains why he only has me to talk to.

Leon: "I better get to my room."

Once I arrived I jumped into my bed like a child would and got comfortable. The only question I had now was if I'd come back alive or in a coffin or maybe not at all. My friends thought I was never afraid of the undead or monsters. The truth was that I am scared shitless when I see a single zombie; I just have a good way of not showing it. Sure I chased a licker once and tried to kill it, but only so the fear could stop. People like Ashley, Helena, and Claire thought I was a hardass that couldn't be taken down by anything.

Leon: "Speaking of Claire.."

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number again to see if it would work or not. I gave it a few seconds and was disappointed with the result.

Phone: "Were sorry, but the number you have tried to reach has either-"

I pressed end and decided to call Chris instead.

Leon: "Chris how's it-"

Phone: "Hello, this is Chris Redfield. I'm not home right now, but if you'd like then leave a message."

Leon: "What is up with them? First Claire and now Chris. Oh well, at least I'll see him tomorrow during our mission."

With my final thoughts put to rest it was now time for me to do the same for myself.

**5:30 a.m.**

**Washington Airport**

Leon: "Ugh. Time to go."

I walked past several civilians who were also in a rush until I reached a door that would take me to my destination. A young man stood there and stuck out his hand.

Employee: "Ticket please."

Leon: "Here you go."

Employee: "Thank you. Hope you have a nice flight."

I entered the narrow hallway and went inside the plane. The inside was mainly blue and each row had three seats lined up properly. When the last passenger entered one of the flight attendants closed the door shut and reminded everyone to wear their seatbelts. That's when the captain's voice flowed out the speakers.

Captain: "Hello everyone this is your captain speaking. As you know the outbreak in one of Africa's cities has caused some issues on travel, so we'll have to be landing exactly twenty-five miles from the area. Remember to have all devices shut off and keep all seatbelts fastened before takeoff. Thank you for choosing Bay view airlines."

**Ada POV**

For days I had been trying to make contact with Daniels, but he didn't pick up. I kept wondering on what I should do; to either go and help or stay and pretend the outbreak didn't happen. It was my job to prevent it and I did… sort of. Did he know about this already? Maybe he was trying to do something about it. I couldn't come to a conclusion. I wasn't the type to get worried after a mission that already paid, but somehow this was different.

Ada: "I have to help, whether it pays or not."

**Leon POV**

**9 hours later**

Captain: "Alright folks we are descending into the airport. Even though we are about to land we still recommend you keep your seatbelts on for your own safety."

The plane lightly hit the ground and began to slow down before making a turn on the giant runway. The experienced pilots made sure to park close enough for the door to be next to the entrance hall. **(You know what I mean.)**

Captain: "We have gotten to our destination, so you may all leave through the exit. We hope you enjoyed you're flight, and once again thank you for choosing Bay view Airlines. Hope to see you again."

Leon: "About time. One can only eat and drink so many sodas and mini pretzels."

The other thirty passengers weren't too friendly on the way out. They were pushing each other out of the way. The flight couldn't have been that dreadful could it?

When everyone cleared out I left the aircraft and headed outside the building. A plane headed three hundred feet above me as I left the front doors. Surprisingly there was a grey haired man outside wearing a suit and holding a sign reading "Leon Kennedy."

Leon: "Must be for me."

The man looked at me and introduced himself.

Bryan: "Hey, you must be Leon. My name is Bryan?"

Leon: "You guessed right."

Bryan: "Right this way agent Kennedy."

Leon: "I'm expecting a limo for some reason."

Bryan: "You'd be disappointed."

He took me to the parking lot where a red jeep awaited its passengers.

Leon: "Better than nothing I guess."

Bryan: "My words exactly."

Both of us climbed aboard and headed off into the streets. Due to the noise created by the winds, we had no choice, but to shout out our conversation.

Leon: "So where are you taking me?"

Bryan: "There is a BSAA camp not too far from here. I will leave you there and you'll be deployed the next day by helicopter onto the infected area."

Leon: "Cool. Say, do you know about a BSAA captain named Chris Redfield."

Bryan: "Not really sir. I just pick up who I'm supposed to and then get on with my life."

Leon: "Hmm."

**1 hour later**

Bryan: "Sir, we are approaching the camp… sir?"

Leon: "Hmm, what?"

Bryan: "You better be careful. This old thing doesn't carry seatbelts and the doors are very sensitive, so one false move while you sleep and it could be the last dream you ever have."

His words worried me, so I stood up straight and scooted away from the doors.

Bryan: "Here we are."

Leon: "This isn't what I was expecting."

Bryan: "Neither did the other seventy-seven troops that showed up. Well then you better get going."

Once of the jeep I took a good look around. There was nothing, but a giant fifteen foot tall barb-wired fence about 800x800 feet in perimeter. I could see seven enormous tents inside and a gate right in front of me.

A guard came out from the front gates and investigated me for a couple of seconds. He was my height, dark skinned, and wore a muscle shirt, with commando pants.

Guard: "Name?"

Leon: "Leon Kennedy."

Guard: "Oh, you're the government agent someone in there has been talking about."

Leon: "Chris."

The guard gave me a confused look and laughed a little bit.

Guard: "If that's what you call her then I guess."

Leon: "Her?"

Guard: "Just get in there already."

I did as the guard asked and stepped foot into the world of the BSAA when they're men and women weren't in action. Two guys were boxing as a few other soldiers surrounded them and cheered. Two other guys were sitting down arm-wrestling. The rest of the troops were listening to some annoying loud music and drinking their sorrows away.

Jill: "Agent Kennedy. It's been a while huh?"

Leon: "Well, well, well look who it is."

In my sight was none other than the brunette Jill Valentine. She just wore the same thing the guard wore.

Jill: "Get over here! I've been telling everyone all about you."

Leon: "Have you now?"

Jill: "Come on, I'll show you around."

Leon: "Sure, why not?"

Jill: "As you can see each tent is used for a different purpose. The one near the gate is for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The one next to it is the troops sleeping quarters, but you, me, and a few other will be in that one over there next to what I like to call the gambling tent. Next you have the bathrooms over there and-"

Leon: "Jill, before you go any further I need to ask you something."

Jill: "Sure, fire away."

Leon: "Where's Chris? Shouldn't he be here?"

The brunette sighed and put on her saddest face.

Jill: "You didn't hear did you?"

Leon: "What? What happened."

Jill: "I should tell you somewhere else more private."

Leon: "Okay."

I followed her into the tent we'd be sleeping in. She used her hand to introduce me to a bunk bed. Both of us sat on opposite ends.

Jill: "Leon… Chris didn't come. That's why I'm here. To take his position for now."

Leon: "…Why not?"

Jill: "…I don't know how to say this, but-"

Leon: "But what?"

A few tears had already made their way out of her eyes. I could tell something had really affected her terribly.

Jill: "C-"

An African woman walked right in at that moment. She was as tall as Jill and apparently had the same clothes she had on.

Sheva: "Sorry to bother, but you're getting a call Jill."

Jill: "From who?"

Sheva: "HQ"

Jill wiped her tears away and walked away like nothing happened.

Jill: "Sorry, Leon. Maybe some other time."

Sheva: "You must be Leon. I'm Sheva Alomar"

Leon: "Nice to meet you Ms. Alomar. Weren't you Chris's old partner when he was here trying to find Jill?"

Sheva: "Yes, and I helped him kill the most heartless man on the planet. By the way I read about you in your report with Las Plagas. It's good to have the first who encountered it here with us. A man with your experience should have no problem fighting those soulless brain dead monsters."

Leon: "Please, don't remind me."

Sheva: "Sorry."

Leon: "Thanks, but I'm not sure which was worse during that mission. Seeing my friend die in seconds or the freak with a giant eyeball trying to turn me into one of his puppets."

I remember I had mentioned everything except the merchant who sold me some pretty awesome weapons.

Sheva: "Once again, it was an honor meeting you agent Kennedy."

Leon: "Pleas, just call me Leon."

Sheva: "Will do."

Sheva left the tent and left me alone. All I could do was wonder what Jill was going to tell me about Chris not showing up, but I guess that would have to be put off for tomorrow.

**A/N: Took me three ages to get this uploaded, sorry. Anyway I re-uploaded chapter 3 because I felt stupid on how it was originally. Read it if you'd like. Later guys/gals.**


	6. Chapter 6

Raccoon City,

September 19, 1998

Underground Sewers

Leon and I started descending into the sewers thanks to an elevator we found. I was in pursuit of Annette Birkin, the wife and bearer of the G-virus. Even though pretty boy was my partner, I still couldn't tell him about my true intentions, so I made up a story that I was looking for my boyfriend. John. He did exist, but his whereabouts are unknown.

"Where's your friend at?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"She's in the sewers too, just in a different part."

"Did you ever happen to see a girl around here, about twelve years old?"

"Oh... her. She's with Claire."

A blonde woman came into view. The way she was dressed helped me realize I found my target. She looked back at us both and took of running before cutting through a narrow hall. I ran after her with Leon chasing behind me. I stopped to confront the scientist, but she took out her gun and aimed it back at me.

Almost as if he knew what was going to happen, without looking, Leon dived and pushed me out of harms way only to take a bullet in the shoulder.

The mad lady left through the door behind her as I tended to Leon's injury.

"_Why, Leon_?" I thought to myself

**Hotel in Northern Alaska**

**(PRESENT)**

**2:00 a.m.**

I couldn't think of anything or anyone else except Leon. We always saved each other every time we met. He saved me from getting shot by Annette, from dying when The G-virus William attacked me inside the lift in Raccoon. There was also the time he freed me when I was hanging from a rope during the time of the Illuminados and when he helped me get back on my feet when fighting Simmons.

I saved him from bleeding to death when he got shot by wrapping his wounded area with bandage, Mr. X, getting overrun by Ganados by ringing the church bell, fully transfroming into one of the illuminados by stabbing him back to his senses, Saddler using his powers killing him, and dying back on that island by giving him the keys to the jet ski.

He couldn't leave my thoughts for any reason. Its like he was with me where ever I was.

"Get it together, Ada. Maybe some Television will take my mind off of things"

My hand swiftly grabbed the controller, hit the power button, and scrolled through the channels available.

Most of what was aired were commercials advertising products that two in five-hundred people would buy.

"F*** the po-po!"

"Hm. This better be good."

Two gangsters were speeding across a freeway in a stolen Lamborghini; one was sticking his body halfway out of the car window and shooting back at the police officers, who were chasing them, with an AK-47. One of the bullet's hit a police vehicle's tire and sent the whole thing flipping in an unstable manner off into someones house before erupting in flames and exploding. Then out of nowhere a helicopter came into view and descended slowly over the vehicle.

The blades from the helicopter got so loud that it canceled out the voices of the other characters trying to speak. I tried raising the volume, but I still couldn't hear the other voices. Finally, I just decided to go back to sleep, so I turned off the T.V.

"What?"

The sound from the blades could still be heard.

"How is that even possible?"

Then I realized that the noise was coming from the outside. They got closer and closer to my ears every second. I got up and walked to the curtains to see what was going on. Before I moved one curtain away, a light flashed directly at me..

'ADA WONG! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR UNLEASHING BIO-LOGICAL WEAPONS TO ATTACK A COUNTRY!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice

"What?" I whispered

"COME ON GUYS! LET'S RAM THROUGH THIS DAMN THING!"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but they seemed pretty angry. I needed to hide quick.

**S.W.A.T** **OFFICER POV**

My men and I busted the door open. No one was inside the visible perimeter.

"Scan the entire room for her! If she pops out and tries anything funny then shoot her on sight!" I shouted to my other subordinates

My team simply nodded and scanned everywhere from the bed to the bathroom.

"No sign of her in this place sir!"

"Then we'll put the entire hotel under lock down! No one's getting in or out of here until we find Ada Wong!"

**Ada POV**

I heard the footsteps of the soldiers exit the door. I slithered out from inside the mattress and crawled out of my bed just as I put away my hidden blade that I used to cut it open. What were they talking about? I never did such thing. Most importantly... how did they find me?

"Hold on, I think I heard something."

This time it was a female voice coming from outside.

"I'll go check it out." she said

"Hurry up!" replied her commander

I stood behind the door and waited for her to walk in. As soon as I heard light footsteps against the carpet, I closed the door slightly and kicked her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground and struggled a bit. In one quick move, I threw a punch and knocked her unconscious.

"_Better make this quick!" _I thought

**(5 MINUTES LATER)**

I walked out of the room wearing the woman's S.W.A.T uniform. Lucky for me, her clothes fit excellent and the helmet and black scarf she had covered my looks, so I wouldn't be suspected.

"Jenifer! What took you so long?"

I simply raised my shoulders in reply to his question. He just grunted back and used his head to point back at a hummer.

"I suggest you wait out here for now while me and Jeff question the manager on the people who checked in. Our source on her location better have been right or we've just scared the hell out of a hundred fifty people."

Jeff left the scene with his teammate without a clue on my true identity.

"_I need to leave"_

As soon as all the S.W.A.T officers left, I jumped into their armored truck and started it with the keys the Jenifer girl had with this suit. The armored truck's engine roared while I pulled it out of the drive way and into the streets.

"Report, vehicle F228! What are you doing leaving the perimeter.?!"

My hand wrapped the small radio and brought it to my lips.

"Don't worry. We've got everything under control" I replied as smooth as I always did.

"Your orders are not to leave your post! Get back there or you will be stripped from your job for disobeying orders!"

"That's okay with me. After all, I don't work here."

**Leon POV**

"Alright everybody; today isn't going to be an easy day for any of us. As a founder and long time member of the BSAA I have been told to inform you all that only ten percent of us will be coming home. I want you all to look to the man or woman next to you and give a good long stare... because you probably aren't going to see them again within the next hour." shouted Jill, who was trying to speak over the rotors of the massive helicopter carrying us to the city.

"YES MA'AM!" Shouted the troops in reply

Every soldier was each equipped with body armor. Literally! They had enough to cover their bodies, so a zombie wouldn't stand a chance trying to get to their victims flesh. Each troop also wielded an M16, one machete, and an emergency handgun in case their assault rifles gave out on them. All carried a small pouch that had a small first aid kit and extra ammunition.

As for me... I wore a good fitting brownish green military jacket with matching pants, plain body armor, hiking boots, and a strap that kept my M4A1 from falling. My secondary weapon, which was my handgun, rested on my belt buckle.

I will admit that Jill's uniform was stunning. It hugged her curves and still let her be as flexible as she wanted. Some of the men couldn't keep their eyes off of her ass, but I can't blame them. I myself almost got lost in the show.

"HERE WE AR- Wait... what the hell?"

I walked next to Jill stared in aw at the small shining object coming in our direction. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that I realized it was a rocket.

"JILL!"

I grabbed her by the waist and threw both of us away from death. The bomb hit the side we moved from and collided with it. Almost instantly, half of Jill's team was gone like if they had never came with us.

The pilot lost control of the giant carrier and let it spin over 980 degrees around. The troops, Jill, Sheva, and I tried to hold onto something. My attempt failed, causing me to fall into the gaping whole made by the rocket. I quickly grabbed a hold of the edges, but my fingers failed me and let go. Luckily I hit a flat roof that belonged to a store.

My will to survive picked me up once more. I looked over at my former ride which was now almost a mile away and crashed into a building. The helicopter blew apart before I could finish recalling what had just happened

"JIIIIIIILLLLL, SHEEEVVVVAAA!" I shouted in pain

I pulled my walkie-talkie out and tried to search a signal.

"JILL, SHEVA, DO YOU COPY?! HELLO?!"

"Yeah, were okay Leon."

"Thank god."

"Leon, were heading to a hospital not to far from your location. We want you to try and get there without infection. Can you do that?"

"Must I remind you who you're telling this to?"

She gave a smirk and replied to my comment.

"Don't get too cocky Kennedy! Now go before you turn into an all you can eat special."

"Got it."

I put the device back on my chest and continued near a door that I assumed would lead downstairs.

The damn thing was locked, so I had no choice, but to bust it down. Each kick I delivered also came with a grunt. The third kick sent it flying it back and hit someone at the same time.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!"

The unfamiliar stranger got back up and walked toward me.

"Wait a sec. Stay where you are!"

The stranger picked her head up and looked at me with bloodshot eyes. She charged, but didn't reach me when I gave her two bullets to the head.

"Zombies... how original."

I walked around the body and made my way downstairs. That was before I was stopped by the same noise.

Behind me was the zombie I just killed, or so I thought.

I took a few steps back from it and wondered how it was still alive. The most shocking part was that the bullet wounds were gone.

"What the hell?!"

She jumped me and kept trying to get me. Her teeth tried to sink into my chest, but the armor prohibited it.

I put my gun to her head and kept blasting every last bullet until she came off. More than sure it was lifeless, I put my gun down and walked away.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"AGAIN?! Alright! Time for the heavy artillery!"

I aimed my M4A1 and shot all across it's body. It fell down for the last time. I was glad, but now scared as hell. If this one zombie took about two to three full clips the I couldn't imagine the rest of them.

"Gaaaahh!"

"Huh?!"

Outside the doors, hundreds were banging on it trying to break in.

**A/N: I am slow... I know. Sorry. I just have tons of problems guys, but that won't stop me from updating as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing ;)**


End file.
